Raconte-moi une histoire
by Drypteis
Summary: [Challenge de Février 2017 – Collectif NONAME] Une histoire d'amour comme il peut en naître tant dans les coffee shops. Et si l'histoire nous était racontée autrement ?


_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici ma première participation à un challenge du Collectif Noname dont le thème, ce mois-ci, est : « Univers Alternatif – Coffee Shop ». Si vous ne savez pas encore ce que sont le Collectif et ses challenges, je vous suggère d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil, c'est vraiment une démarche super et elles font un travail formidable, on ne le dira jamais assez._

 _Pour répondre au défi de l'auteur, qui est de mentionner quelle boisson ou nourriture je consommerais dans un Coffee Shop, je vous dirai seulement que, ces temps-ci, je suis très Cha Thai ou Cappuccino, entre les deux mon cœur balance._

 _Avant de poursuivre, je dois rappeler que les personnages sont la propriété intellectuelle et juridique de J. K. Rowling. Je lui ai donc emprunté Ginny et Harry pour cette histoire qui se déroule dans notre monde. Pour des besoins techniques, le quidditch est devenu du football, ne m'en voulez pas._

Ah, si les tables des bars, des restaurants pouvaient parler, elles en auraient des choses à dire ! Vous pensez tous que ce ne sont que des objets inanimés, froids et sans cœur, mais elles nous voient, elles nous entendent, elles sentent nos joies, nos peines, nos peurs aussi ! Elles rient avec nous, elles pleurent avec nous, elles se chamaillent, elles se disputent, elles se réconcilient, elles haïssent, elles aiment. Elles sont les témoins muets et ignorés de nos vies. Elles sont faites de bois, d'aluminium ou de plastique, rondes, carrés ou rectangulaires, mais elles sont partout.

Tenez, prenez celle-ci, dans ce restaurant très prisé des célébrités qui cherchent la discrétion. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de potins croustillants qu'elle aurait à raconter ! Celle-là a vu tellement de couples se faire et se défaire auprès d'elle qu'elle n'aspire qu'à une retraite tranquille. La petite nouvelle en plastique, habituée au confort douillet du magasin où elle a vu le jour, peine à supporter les assauts du vent, du soleil, de la pluie, mais elle apprécie la compagnie des nombreux jeunes qui viennent là décompresser après une longue journée de cour, à un tel point qu'elle n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Cette grande table en bois, toujours parée de sa jolie nappe à carreaux rouges et blancs, a vu défiler trois générations de la même famille, et célèbre aujourd'hui avec eux la naissance du petit dernier.

Et la petite en fer forgé, juste là, au fond de ce coffee shop, La Renaissance, qui ne paie pas de mine, dans ce bâtiment tout en briques, elle aussi a une jolie histoire à nous révéler, celle de deux êtres qui se sont aimés. Et cette histoire, laissez-la vous la raconter...

.oOo.

Tout a commencé par une belle après-midi ensoleillée du mois de septembre. Notre petite table venait de faire son entrée dans cet endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et elle observait avec curiosité ses consœurs disposées autour d'elle, chacune agrémentée d'un petit napperon blanc cassé sur lequel reposait un vase très fin, en verre, avec une jolie fleur rouge à l'intérieur. Elles n'étaient pas nombreuses, une dizaine tout au plus, mais l'endroit n'était pas grand et il n'y avait guère plus de place pour en accueillir d'autres sans casser l'harmonie ambiante. Elle était contente d'avoir atterri dans un angle, loin de la porte et de ses courants d'air, mais tout de même près de la vitrine, où elle pouvait à loisir observer la rue et ses passants par delà les quelques pâtisseries exposées pour attirer les curieux. Elle sentait le soleil qui la réchauffait doucement et appréciait ce doux contact.

Détournant l'attention de l'extérieur, elle se concentra à nouveau sur son nouvel environnement. Elle le trouvait chaleureux, avec toutes les étagères de livres qui couvraient littéralement les murs, les nombreuses plantes vertes, cette grande horloge ronde qui semblait faite de parchemins et d'aiguilles en fer forgé. La lumière rentrait abondamment dans ce lieu par les vitrines et les fenêtres en hauteur, renforçant ce sentiment de bien-être qui semblait flotter partout, sûrement nourri par le sourire bienveillant de la femme qui se tenait derrière le bar. Ce dernier était fait d'un mélange de bois et de zinc qui aurait détonné partout ailleurs, mais pas ici. Des tabourets aux allures de fer forgé, eux aussi, attendaient ou accueillaient déjà des clients qui, du haut de leur perchoir, avaient une vue plongeante sur un régiment de pâtisseries en tous genres : cookies, chocolatines, croissants, tartelettes au citron, à la fraise, à la framboise, au chocolat, éclairs au café, à la vanille, macarons, et autres joyeusetés qui restaient rarement bien longtemps en exposition. Contre le mur, face à l'entrée, en hauteur pour être bien visibles, trois grands panneaux en ardoise proposaient une vaste gamme de boissons variées : thés, cafés, chocolats, jus de fruits, smoothies, milk-shakes, de quoi satisfaire tout un chacun.

Ce jour-là, donc, notre petite table découvrait le monde avec avidité quand la porte s'ouvrit, rajoutant au brouhahas de fond le tintinnabulement léger et harmonieux du carillon. Tout de suite, elle riva son attention sur les nouveaux arrivants qui saluaient avec entrain la propriétaire des lieux. Elles étaient trois jeunes filles, visiblement des habituées des lieux. Après un rapide examen des sièges disponibles, elle les vit avec joie s'approcher d'elle : ses premiers humains, les premiers pour lesquels elle aurait une véritable utilité ! Toutes trois prirent place sans cesser leur vive discussion elles débattaient de football. Notre table pensa fièrement qu'elle savait ce qu'était, le football : dans le magasin où elle avait passé les premières semaines de sa vie après sa sortie d'usine, il y avait une télé qui diffusait régulièrement des émissions sportives ou des compétitions de sports variés. Ainsi, elle avait pu découvrir qu'elle adorait le hockey sur glace et le rugby.

Passé son engouement initial pour le fil de la conversation, elle se mit à écouter plus distraitement. Elle n'arrivait jamais à rester concentrée bien longtemps. Elle prêta une plus grande attention à l'allure des trois jeunes filles. L'une d'entre elles était assez petite, un visage qui n'avait pas encore perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance, une chevelure châtain très clair, frisée, un regard vert qui pétillait de malice même si elle ne disait pas grand chose, se contentant de suivre le dialogue enjoué de ses deux amies avec un sourire en coin. À sa droite, une grande brune aux yeux noirs et aux traits fins renchérissait avec animation aux propos de son vis-à-vis. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient librement sur ses épaules et jusqu'au creux des reins, et elle s'exprimait en faisant de grands gestes avec les mains. La troisième était rousse, sa peau claire était parsemée de tâches de rousseur, soulignant délicatement son regard marron, plutôt petite mais elle avait une telle prestance que même notre petite table était impressionnée.

Le sujet de discussion tournait autour d'un match qui devait se jouer en fin de cette semaine-là et qui opposerait l'école de journalisme où étudiaient le trois amies à une autre école londonienne, réputée pour ses résultats excellents en football. Apparemment, la rousse, Ginny, jouait dans l'équipe, et un groupe de recruteurs de l'équipe nationale seraient dans l'assistance entre autres pour la voir jouer, elle. Elle se trouvait à un moment crucial qui déterminerait peut-être son avenir, elle qui adorait ses études de journalisme mais qui, depuis qu'elle avait découvert le football dans l'équipe de son lycée, ne niait pas son envie de mener, au moins un temps, une carrière professionnelle.

Notre petite table passa le reste de l'après-midi à les écouter discuter des chances de victoire, de tactique, mais aussi d'un charmant jeune homme, aux dires de Penny (diminutif de Pénélope, comme l'appris plus tard la table), qui viendrait immanquablement soutenir Ginny. Et à en juger par la jolie teinte rosée que prirent ses joues, cette idée n'était pas pour lui déplaire...

.oOo.

Lorsque notre petite table vit à nouveau Ginny passer la porte du coffee shop, quelques jours plus tard, ce n'étaient pas ses amies qui l'accompagnaient, mais un beau jeune homme un peu plus grand qu'elle, aux cheveux noirs en bataille et au regard d'un vert émeraude saisissant. Ils s'installèrent dans l'angle, l'un en face de l'autre. Elle commanda un thé à la menthe, lui un café viennois, et ils partagèrent un super cookie, spécialité de la maison, un biscuit énorme parsemé de grosses pépites de chocolats qui, lorsqu'elles sortaient du four, fondaient délicatement.

La petite table s'amusa à observer leur parade amoureuse (elle savait les reconnaître, elle avait pu voir bon nombre de couples lorsqu'elle était exposée en magasin), et leur retenue était touchante. D'abord, elle remarqua que leurs mains se rapprochaient de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que le bout de leurs doigts ne s'effleurent. Là, le temps parut se suspendre pour eux, et c'est Ginny qui assuma ce contact en se saisissant franchement de la main de celui que, plus tôt, elle avait appelé Harry. Un peu plus tard, il vint replacer délicatement une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille, mèche qui ne tint pas en place plus de quatre secondes, les faisant rire tous les deux. Leurs genoux aussi quémandaient un contact qui leur fut accordé lorsque Harry vint s'asseoir à gauche de la jeune fille qui lui montrait une vidéo. Évidemment, il ne changea plus de place.

Tous ces petits gestes, notre table s'en délectait ! Elle avait entendu tant d'autres tables parler des humains, de leurs mœurs étranges (eh oui, les tables ne tombaient pas amoureuses, c'était bien connu !), qu'elle prenait plaisir à comprendre comment tout cela fonctionnait. Bien sûr, avec tous les gens qui passaient par le coffee shop, ce couple naissant n'était pas son seul sujet d'étude, mais bel et bien son préféré. Le tempérament de la jeune fille lui plaisait, et le garçon semblait gentil avec elle, attentionné, il la rendait heureuse. Et c'était ce mécanisme du bonheur qu'elle aimait disséquer.

Au cours des premiers mois qui suivirent, elle eut tout le loisir d'étudier leur évolution. Étant devenue leur table attitrée, sauf cas exceptionnel, elle vit les premières semaines d'insouciance naïve avec Harry, les rendez-vous yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main elle entendit les confidences de Ginny à ses amies lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient là, la jalousie de Penny qui avait fini par s'enticher de lui aussi, la position délicate de Lucie qui s'en était rendu compte mais qui ne vouait pas que ses amies souffrent...

Notre petite table célébra aussi le triomphe de Ginny lorsqu'elle reçut une réponse des sélectionneurs. Ils lui offraient de terminer l'année d'étude qu'il lui restait avant d'intégrer une formation qui lui permettrait de passer professionnelle par la suite.

Puis, le temps passant, elle assista aux disputes, aux doutes, à l'absence aussi. Ginny disparaissaient de longues semaines pour les besoins de sa carrière, semaines pendant lesquelles Harry venait seul ou avec des amis, mais toujours sans ce sourire si particulier qu'il ne gardait que pour sa jolie rousse et que notre petite table trouvait tout bonnement irrésistible. Ils se chamaillaient, parfois, s'engueulaient même, parce que tous les deux avaient leur petit caractère. Mais ils finissaient toujours par venir se réconcilier auprès d'elle, pour son plus grand bonheur.

.oOo.

Un jour, notre petite table prit conscience qu'elle vieillissait, et que, comme ses congénères, elle n'était pas faite pour rester éternellement en service au même endroit.

Et sa pire crainte se concrétisa quand la propriétaire commença à monter ses semblables au grenier sûrement pour les remplacer par de petites jeunes plus solides et moins bancales qu'elles. Car, oui, il fallait l'avouer, depuis qu'elle était là, elle avait perdu en éclat, et elle boitillait un peu. Quel déchirement ce fut que de dire au revoir à cette salle qui avait été son seul horizon sept ans durant ! Sa seule consolation avait été de voir le regard triste que Ginny lui avait lancé quand, en entrant dans le coffee shop, elle l'avait vu disparaître dans l'escalier...

En même temps, un tel sort ne l'étonnait guère. Elle avait bien vu le manège de la propriétaire depuis quelques jours. Elle avait remarqué le nombre décroissant de pâtisseries préparées, le défilé de petits bonhommes en tenue de travail qui étaient venus prendre des mesures, lui montrer des photos, déposer des outils dans des coins. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas pu cerner l'essence de la conversation...

Si tel avait été le cas, elle aurait su que cette retraite n'avait rien de définitif. Elle aurait su aussi qu'il n'était pas question de remplacer la moindre table, qu'elles auraient juste droit à une remise en forme et à une cure de jouvence entre les mains expertes d'un artisan, avant de réintégrer une nouvelle salle refaite en grand, nettoyée de fond en comble, légèrement réaménagée, mais surtout avec un nouveau sol, du lino imitation parquet ancien, bien plus pratique à nettoyer que l'ancien carrelage tout bosselé.

Ainsi, quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu'elle réintégra le nouveau coffee shop après quelques mois de travaux ! Comme les humains lui avaient manqué ! La première semaine, elle fut contente de voir de nouvelles têtes, d'autres plus anciennes, des fidèles de la première heure. Mais très vite, elle constata l'absence de son sujet d'étude favori... Près d'un mois et demi passa avant qu'elle ne les voie à nouveau, mais surprise : ils n'étaient plus complètement seuls ! Notre petite table les regarda avec joie puis étonnement passer le seuil de la porte, saluer la gérante et se diriger vers elle. La jolie rousse était enceinte. En écoutant leur conversation, elle apprit que Ginny allait laisser sa carrière de joueuse professionnelle de côté pour se reconvertir dans le journalisme. D'ailleurs, un prestigieux journal londonien cherchait un responsable éditorial de la rubrique football, et elle avait postulé chez eux, attendant fébrilement leur réponse.

Au cours des mois qui suivirent, la petite table participa activement au choix du prénom de l'enfant à naître, n'hésitant pas à montrer sa désapprobation par un léger coup de pied ou par une claudication savamment orchestrée. C'est ainsi que, grâce à ses conseils avisés, du moins voulait-elle y croire, on décida de l'appeler James Sirius.

Notre petite table était très émue. Elle avait vu cette jeune fille devenir une femme, et elle continua de veiller sur elle encore de très longues années. En effet, même après la naissance de leurs trois enfants, le couple resta fidèle au coffee shop La Renaissance, et surtout à la table qui avaient vu naître leur amour.

 _Voilà voilà ! Je n'avouerai évidemment pas le nombre de litres de café et de thé que j'ai bus pour arriver à écrire ça, c'est assez loufoque pour être révélateur. En tout cas, j'espère que c'est bien dans le thème et que ça vous a plu !_


End file.
